Harry Potter, the Evil Slytherin kid
by BellatrixRules
Summary: What if Voldemort realized that he was going to die if he tried to kill Harry? What if Lily agreed to go and live with Snape and Voldemort if Harry would live? What if Harry was brought up as a Slytherin kid? My story is dedicated to everyone who hates Harry always being the good guy, JK Rowling and Helena Bonham Carter, who acts Bellatrix Lestrange in the Harry Potter movies.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own HP. **

**Lily's POV**

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" James yelled.

Too late. The door burst open and there he stood looking, evilly at me and Harry. He cackled.

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything-" I shouted.

"Stand aside – stand aside, girl-" he snapped.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" I screamed.

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside now…" he snarled.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-" I yelled. "Not Harry! Please… have mercy… HAVE MERCY!"

I heard him laughing. He raised his wand. I screamed and screamed, clutching Harry.

But I saw someone Apparated behind Voldemort. It was Snape. He looked as nasty as ever. He still had that horrible greasy hair and he wore black robes. There were tears running down his cheeks. Voldemort lowered his wand.

"Lily… Lily… please…" he gasped. "You don't have to die. You could live with me. We would be happy together… please… you don't have to do this…"

There were tears running down my cheeks. "No," I said firmly. "You killed James. If I go, you'll kill Harry. I'll never go."

Severus opened his mouth and widened his eyes as if he had realised something.

"My lord!" he exclaimed. "Don't kill the boy!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Severus!" Voldemort snarled. "I MUST kill him."

"Dark lord," he said. "She loves the boy too much. If you kill him now, when the mother loves him, the spell will rebound and you shall die! But if you kill him later, when Lily doesn't love him anymore, you will not die!"

"Oh!" Voldemort said. "I get it… so we take both of them, right?"

"Yes!" Snape said.

"No!" I screamed.

I clutched Harry very tightly. Harry was crying. I cuddled him. We were both crying.

"Lily," Snape said. "Come with me. You can take Harry with you. I'm begging you. Please."

I looked up and saw the pain in his eyes. I burst into tears and nodded my head.

Snape grabbed me and Harry and Apparated.

oOo

We were in a dark sort of place. Snape, holding my hand, led me inside one of the rooms. Snape took Harry from my hands.

"Where are you taking him?" I snapped.

"I am taking him to the Dark Lord," Snape said. He saw the look of terror on my face. "Don't worry, Lily, if the Dark Lord kills him, you have permission to kill me."

I smiled and sat down. I saw a dark shadowy figure enter the room.

It was Pettigrew. He had a nasty smile on his chubby face, as if he was proud of betraying his best friend. I felt furious.

"You!" I screamed. "You betrayed James! How dare you? I trusted you! James trusted you! And now look what's happened! I'm a stupid widow and James is DEAD! How could you be grinning like that? You make me want to puke! He was your best friend!"

He looked a bit scared of me as he backed away. I looked in the mirror and saw that my face was the same shade as my hair.

I blushed even more. I saw Pettigrew come near me again.

"What is it, you doofus?" I snapped.

"I'm taking you to your rooms, Evans," Pettigrew said.

"I'm Lily Potter now," I snapped.

"But since he's dead…" Peter said uneasily.

"No," I snapped. "I'll always be Potter."

"Yeah," he said.

He pushed open the door. It was a glamorous room, all painted purple, which is my favourite colour, and it was all modern. There were hundreds of bookcases, filled with all kinds of books. There was a huge bed and a desk. The carpet was lilac and very fluffy. To my delight, they had put my owl, Daisy, here. I also had a bathroom.

There was also a room that joined to mine. It was smaller and had teddy bear wallpaper and a smaller bed. There was a desk, for when Harry gets older and a toy broomstick. The room was covered in toys. There was one bookshelf filled with picture books and a copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard. _

I was delighted in my room, the food and everything. It was LUXURY. I wish James was here with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nine years later**

I woke up in my room. I saw that the wallpaper was still the teddy bear one I so badly wanted to get rid of. I yelled for our butler, Peter Pettigrew, to come to my room.

"Pettigrew!" I shrieked. "Why isn't the stupid wallpaper gone? You said that you would get rid of it and change it to the Chudley Cannons wallpaper while I was asleep!"

"So sorry, sir," Pettigrew mumbled. "You see, sir, Master Severus can't afford to buy wallpaper…"

"Well, Mum can buy it, can't she?" I snapped. "Me and Mum have got lots of money. I inherited lots of money from Dad. I couldn't care less about what Mum's stupid boyfriend says. And I have to have the Chudley Cannons wallpaper because Draco's coming for a sleepover today. And Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

"Yes, sir," Pettigrew said and went away.

I hated stupid Severus, Mum's boyfriend. They had been dating for years. For some weird reason, Severus had decided that he would fancy living in a posh countryside house that had belonged to my dad's parents rather that living in his own house. Mum said it was because Severus lived way down in Spinner's End and they wouldn't be able to see each other. But they didn't have to see each other. They didn't have to be dating.

Mum came into the room. She had lovely, silky hair that she had dyed blonde because she was scared some people called the Order of the Phoenix might be cross with her if they saw her in public, since she had swapped sides in the war. Mum made me have my hair dyed orange, which made me look really awesome.

Once I asked her why we had to do this. She told me that it was because a man called Voldemort came and killed my dad and then Snape came and took us here. Snape and Mum had made tons of dumb stories about what had happened the night Dad died, but everyone knew the truth already. Mum had surrendered and gone to live with the awesome people like Malfoy and the people everyone called Death Eaters.

Anyway, Mum came into the room and smiled at me.

"Peter's told me that you want new wallpaper," she said. "Draco's been teasing you, honey? I thought you liked this wallpaper."

"I do, Mum," I moaned. "But Draco and Crabbe and Goyle won't let me play Quidditch with them because I've got baby wallpaper and picture books."

"It doesn't matter, honey," she smiled. "They're bullying you. You've gotta make them feel like they're the bullies. You gotta make them feel bad for bullying you."

"And I gotta get new wallpaper, Mum," I said.

She smiled. "We can get wallpaper, honey. The Chudley Cannons one if you really want."

"Of course I want it," I snapped.

"We'll go shopping for wallpaper today," she said. "But we've got to get back before dinner. I've got a date with Severus, and you're coming too."

"Wh-what?" I squealed. "I'm not missing the sleepover to watch you two snogging!"

"Sorry, Harry," she said smiling. "We can't let you be by yourselves in the night."

"But – but… Pettigrew will be there!" I argued.

"Sorry, Harry," she said. "Pettigrew isn't exactly someone you can trust."

She burst into tears and wouldn't stop.

"Mum!" I said in alarm. "What's wrong?"

"Pettigrew told Voldemort where we were staying and Voldemort killed him!" she sobbed. "James! And I trusted him!"

I didn't feel that sad at all, because I wasn't a very kind boy.

"Can't I go to the sleepover, Mum?" I groaned.

Mum glared at me.

oOo

We got into the restaurant. It was the nicest one in Diagon Alley. We sat down at the table. I got a copy of the Quibbler and started to read it, putting my legs up on the table. Mum and Severus were talking blah blah blah. My magazine was a lot more interesting. But something Snape said made me sit up.

"Lily – I truly love you. Will you marry me?"

I sat up in surprise. I looked at him and he looked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. He glared at me.

"Mum," I groaned. "You can't marry this stupid idiot."

Snape didn't look too happy.

"Sorry, Severus, I can't," Mum said quietly.

"Honestly, you can't go around letting your idiot of a son tell you what to do," he snarled, scowling at me like I had ruined his chances of marrying my mum.

"Mum," I moaned. "You can't marry him. He's a ruddy half-blood."

"You're a half-blood yourself and your mum's a Muggle-born," Snape scowled. "Shut up."

"Why do you say 'Muggle-born'? Why can't you say Mudblood?" I said angrily. "You're a blood-traitor aren't you?"

"I wouldn't, ever, call her Mudblood," he said glaring at me. "Not to her. And you're as much as a blood-traitor as me; your mum's a Muggle-born."

"You're a Mudblood, Mum!" I yelled. "I don't care what Snivelly says! I'm not afraid to say it to MY mum! YOU'RE A MUDBLOOD!"

Snape went purple.

"Harry, no pocket money for a week," Mum said quietly.

Mum burst into tears. I sipped my butterbeer awkwardly.

"Oh Lily!" Snape said. "What's wrong? It's your silly boy, isn't it? He's made you feel sad."

"No, it's just that I can't," she sobbed. "I can't marry you. I feel so guilty about James… Every time I tell Harry off I feel horrible… he's such a naughty boy sometimes, no offence Harry, but I just can't tell him off…"

"Lily," Snape said gently. "Lily, James Potter's the past now, you should move on."

I scowled at Snape. Mum blew her nose.

"I supposed you're right, Severus," she sniffed smiling a bit. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

Then they kissed and kissed and kissed and it was like they would never stop.

"Mum," I said awkwardly. "I'm going to the loo, OK?"

But she would never hear me. They kissed and kissed more.

"Mum!" I yelled. "I hate you!"

I stormed off to the loo. I did a Number 1 and came back to the table. They were still snogging. Finally, Snape put his hand into his pocket and took out a beautiful diamond ring. I leaned forwards, grabbed the ring and ran out of the restaurant.

"Come back here, you bad boy!" I heard Snape yell, and there was a scrape of chairs as Mum and Snape pushed the chairs and I heard them running behind me.

"Give that back, Harry, darling!" I heard Mum scream. But I was never going to give it back. I was going to give it to one of my best friends, Angel, for her birthday. She was very pretty and was Draco's cousin and the daughter of the infamous Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange, and her husband Rodolphus.

I ran around the corner but I could see Mum very closely behind me. I sprinted into the Leaky Cauldron and into the boys' toilets, slamming the cubicle door behind me. I heard Mum sigh crossly. I flushed the toilet, though there was nothing in the toilet, stuffed the ring in my shoe, and opened the door.

"Mum, I flushed the diamond ring down the loo," I said cheekily.

"Did you?" she said, slapping my face furiously. "You naughty boy. Severus will have to get a new ring for me now."

"That's the point," I said grinning.

"You're grounded," Mum said furiously. "For half a day you can't play on your Numbus 2000."

"Mum," I said very seriously. "When it comes to telling people off, you are really bad."


End file.
